The Story of My Life
by rarityshine
Summary: This story is about the amazing Sasha Silver and her friendships at Canterwood Crest! Join Sasha and her friends on a breath taking adventure!


**The Story of My Life**

**Hey guys! It rarityshine! This is a new story that I made about Sasba Silver! You probably already know this, I DO NOT own Canterwood Crest. Anyway, enjoy the story! Requests are greatly appreciated!**

Hey, Sasha here. I'm going to tell you a little story. It's friends, fights, and everything that I'm afraid of. This story may be sad at parts, but a the end, it's worth it. Me, Jacob, and my friends have gone on many adventures together, but this particular one was special. It started a little something like this:

"Jacob come on! Let go already!" I yelled playfully. "I'm coming Sasha!" Tonight Jacon was taking me to the movies at the theatre in Canterwood Crest!

Jacob walked out in a hoodie and jeans, effortlessly looking adorable. "Come on our we're going to be late!" I pushed open the door and practically ran out of the dorm. Brit had left hours ago for her horse back riding practice.

He took my hand and we walked to the Sweet Shop first. Making our way to the theater. "Sasha, you're the best person I know. You know that right?" "Really?" I said, leaning my head on his shoulder. "Remember when I was with Callie? I should've been with you. I'm really sorry Sash. And that fight we had? That was the worst day of my life! Remember when I kissed you in front of Eric?" I looked down at the ground. I kinda missed Eric, he was nice, but Jacob had been the better choice I think.

"You okay Sash?" He asked. "I'm fine." We kept walking, until we reached the theater. "Heather?" "Oh, hey Sasha! Have you met Wendy yet?" "No." "Well, here she is, she's really nice! We were just about to head into a movie! Wanna come?" "Well actually, me and Jacob are on date." "I don't mind", Jacob said, smiling at Wendy.

"Okay", I choked out. "I'll go get the popcorn and drinks. Sasha? Why don't you stay here with Wendy?" Heather suggested. "Sounds great." "I'll go with you Heather. You're going to need some help carrying all of that stuff." "Okay Jacob."

With that, Jacob and Heather set off toward the front of the theater to grab some snacks. "Hi Wendy, my name is-" "I know what your name is. In fact, it's not a very pretty name either. Wendy sounds more elegant. Don't you think?"

I had no idea how to respond, so I didn't. "Can you talk?" Wendy asked impatiently. I still didn't respond, looking down at my apple red ballet flats. "Can you talk?" She repeated. I continued looking down at my feet. I saw Jacob and Heather approaching with the food and immediately headed toward them.

"Are you sure Wendy's a nice person?" I asked Heather, trying to keep my voice low. "Of course! Why wouldn't she be?" "I'm sure she's nice Sasha, nothing to worry about", Jacob said reassuringly.

"You guys go ahead! Sasha and I are going to have a little chat." "Okay!" Heather said walking with Jacob into the movie. Jacob cast one last reassuringly look at me before we walked into theater 22.

"Look Sasha, I don't know what game you're playing with my boyfriend, but it needs to stop honey." "You're boyfriend? Jacob is my boyfriend last time I checked." "What?" Wendy took out some pictures from her wallet. I wasn't worried until I realized that they were pictures of her and Jacob, smiling at each other and holding hands.

"Jacob wouldn't do that", I said to myself, tears forming in my eyes. "Yeah, well he did. Sorry sunshine, but he's mine, and there's nothing you can do about it, is there?" She flipped her dark brown hair in my face. I saw a quick movement out of the corner of my eyes, and next thing I knew, I was covered from head to toe in fruit punch. "That's for taking Jacob from me", Wendy said, grimacing.

"And this, is for being you!" She poured her nacho cheese down my back and I screamed. Everyone was looking at me. I ran out of the theater as fast as I could, tears rolling down my face. I looked around me, the beautiful campus, suddenly didn't look so pretty anymore. I turned left and zoomed into my dorm, running past doors in the Hallway until I reached mine.

As soon as I got in, I jumped into the shower, cleaning myself up and shampooing my hair, crying in the process. I was mad about two things or people you could also say. Wendy, Jacob.

⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️

The movie was startling at the Canterwood theater. "Where's Sasha?" Jacob asked Wendy, worried. "Oh she decided to leave early. She didn't really feel like watching the movie with us." Jacob didn't look fooled, "I'm going to go check on her." Before Wendy could do anything else, he ran out of the theater.

Accidentally bumping people out of the way. "Sasha?" He called, searching for her in the cool, crisp night. "Sasha?" "Sasha where are you?" He ran quickly to where Sasha's dorm was. He knew he wasn't aloud to go in, but he did anyway. "Jacob?" Livvie, the hall monitor asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to see Sasha! It's really important!"

"Why?"

"Something happened to her!"

"What?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out!"

"When?"

"This night! Right now! I'm kinda in a hurry!"

"If you must Jacob, but only five minutes! And don't forget the rules."

"Thanks Livvie."

He continued running down the hall until he found Sasha's door. He knocked. "Go away Heather. Please, I just need some time alone." "It's me, Jacob." He heard footsteps until the door swung open. He pulled me into a hug, squeezing me. I didn't hug him back, for he could've been with Wendy this whole time. "Are you okay?" He must've seen my tear stained cheeks.

"Yes, I mean no, I mean, oh I don't know Jacob!" "What happened?" "It was Wendy. She, she said that you guys were together and she showed me pictures to prove it!" I yelled, my eyes starting to water. "She said what? Sasha please! You don't believe her! Right?"

All I did was hold up a picture of them, the one that Wendy dropped on the floor in front of me.

Oops! Looks like I forgot to mention that in the story. Anyway, this is probably the worst mistake I could've made. Anyway, I'm going to continue now.

He stared. "What? I was never with Wendy! I don't even know where she got that picture from!" Tears started rolling down my face again. "Sasha please believe me."

I could see that tears were forming in his eyes. He tried to hug me, but I pushed him away. "Sasha?" "Please Sasha! You have to believe me! I promise I wasn't part of any of this!" "Jacob, just stop. You could've at least told me you were with her. ,aye it would've hurt less that way."

With that, I closed the door on him, jumping into bed and covering my face with a pillow, crying into it. It just didn't seem like him to do that, but the proof was right here. I looked at the picture again, balling it up and throwing it under my bed.

Why would he do this to me? Why did it have to be like this? I wondered, crawling under my covers.

"Some people just aren't who you think they are." I mumbled under my breath. This was going to be a long year at Canterwood Crest boarding school.

**That's all for now! I will post Chapter 2 up ASAP! Hope you liked it! **


End file.
